tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Referendum
An referendum '''is a vote to determine whether or not TSR members support a single political question. Referendums should relate to real life constitutional matters and due to the sheer complexity of setting them out, only a maximum of 1 referendum is run per term. Also, the MHoC cannot overturn a decision made in a referendum that took place in the last 3 parliamentary terms. The referendum itself will simply contain the question in contention and a promotional advert for each camp. There are two ways a referendum can be triggered: through a bill or through a referendum petition. Referendum procedure There are several stages in-between the passing of a referendum bill or petition, and a referendum being voted on. Firstly, when a referendum bill or petition is passed, the Speaker will contact the Community Team to get their approval. Referendums may only take place if they are approved first by the Speaker and the Community Team. This particular stage may take up to several weeks. When permission is obtained, the Speaker will create a referendum hub in the House. They will set out the timescale for the referendum and ask members to choose which side of the referendum they will be supporting. A few days later, a nomination process will take place for the leader and deputy leader of each side. This takes on average five days to complete. Then, each side will begin to prepare their campaign and produce a promotional advert (ie a manifesto). Each side may or may not receive a private subforum for this stage. Unlike all other MHoC items, the main debating thread for referendums is situated in the Current Affairs forum, which will be set up a few more days after the sides prepare. Finally, the Speaker will open a 4 day poll for the referendum. As with general elections, all TSR users with more than 100 posts and 3 months experience may vote. If more people vote in favour than against, the referendum will pass, unless a bill or motion stipulates a higher percentage. If a referendum passes, its notion will only become TSR Law if the referendum was triggered by a bill which ensured the referendum would be binding. List of referendums In August 2010, Metrobeans successfully passed an amendment to introduce referendums into the MHoC. The first official referendum created was the EU Referendum in September 2010. Since then, there have been 4 other referendums. '''EU Referendum, September 2010 "Should the UK remain part of the European Union?" The debating and voting thread can be found here. Alternative Vote Referendum, April 2011 "Should the voting system be the current First Past the Post (FPTP) system, or the Alternative Vote (AV) system? The debating and voting thread can be found here. Scottish Independence Referendum, January 2012 "Should Scotland be an independent country?" The debating and voting thread can be found here. Monarchy Referendum, May 2012 "Should the monarchy be retained?" The debating and voting thread can be found here. EU Referendum, September 2015 "Should the UK leave the European Union?" The debating and voting thread can be found here. External Links * A66 - Referendums Amendment